Kingdom of Pyrus
The Kingdom of Pyrus is a sovereign state in Ogulas covering the Pyrusian Peninsula, some of the Thanorian Plains, the Credish Plains, the Umtearian Isthmus, The Northern Isles, some of The Southern Isles and a small portion of the Nerocene Plains. It has land borders with the Kingdom of Endra to the southeast and the Imperial Macnerolon Empire to the north. The Great Western Ocean is to the west, the Sea of Pyrus is in the southeast and the Ogulan Sea is to the east. Lake Thanor is in the north of the Kingdom of Pyrus, which is shared with the Kingdom of Endra. With an area of 981sq2 it is the largest territory in Ogulas and the fourth-largest sovereign state in the world, with a population of 981,000. The Kingdom of Pyrus is a constitutional monarchy with a parliamentary system of government, although significant powers are still held by the King of Pyrus. The capital city is Bachstadt. The Kingdom of Pyrus has recently developed a large overseas empire, The Pyrusian Empire, which is the largest empire in history. The Kingdom of Pyrus is made up of several constituent countries, Pyrus, Anzio, Lihex, Greater Thanor, Galumptia and Ature, as well as the island groups - The Northern Isles and The Southern Isles. History See Also: History of Ogulas, History of the Thanorian Plains, History of the Pyrusian Peninsula Main Articles: History of Pyrus, History of Anzio, History of Lihex, History of Greater Thanor, History of Ature, History of Galumptia Before 1753 Settlement by anatomically modern humans of what was to become the Kingdom of Pyrus occurred in waves beginning about 18,000 years ago. By the end of the region's prehistoric period (c.2,900 BSR), the population is thought to have belonged, in the main, to a culture termed Ziorean. The Thanorian Conquest beginning in 466 SR and their 630 year rule pushed mainly Pythorian settlers into the peninsula, reducing the Ziorean area to what would become the Kingdom of Anzio. Following the collapse of Thanorian rule in 1096 caused by internal strife, would not be resolved for over two centuries when most of the region settled by the Pythorians became unified as the Grand Duchy of Pyrus in the 13th century, in spite of Thanorian attempts to reconquer the region. During the 14th and 15th centuries the Grand Duchy of Pyrus fought almost continually with the Principality of Anzio, and occasionally with various insurgent forces from the Thanorian Empire, who on one pretext or another strayed across the Lihexian Mountains. However, by the 16th century economic hardship, famines and plague had caused significant dissatisfaction with the established government, although it had reduced conflict between states. In 1542 events came to a head and a general uprising of starving city-dwellers and disgruntled farm-labourers threatened to overthrow the government. An effective and skilful military response protected the Grand Duke of Pyrus and put down the uprising after four years. During this time, Molthrod Derfel who was serving in the Grand Duke's cavalry, rose rapidly, beginning as a lowly subaltern in 1542 and rising to Brigadier General of cavalry by 1546. Molthrod used his charisma to gather men loyal to him and appoint them to positions of power. When in 1548 a mutiny erupted in the army, due to difficulty in paying and provisioning the troops, Molthrod, seized the opportunity, using plunder to pay and feed his troops he gathered an army to himself and over the course of five years eventually defeated all opponents, lastly the Grand Duke of Pyrus. It is this decade (from 1542 to 1552) that is referred to as the Pyrusian Civil War. On 1st January 1553 Molthrod, having secured victory in the Pyrusian Civil War, proclaimed himself King of Pyrus, replacing the previous Grand Duchy of Pyrus, and establishing another absolute monarchy. The regency of Queen Ulanar at the beginning of the 17th century weakened the absolute power of the monarchy; the nobles who supported the Queen Regent took the power to make Acts of Parliament, although these still required Royal Assent, establishing the constitutional monarchy and parliamentary government. Conflict continued at times with the Kingdom of Anzio during the century. Despite the long peace during the reign of King Bach, towards the middle of the 18th century war erupted again with the Kingdom of Anzio and their allies the Principality of Lihex. Following the King's assassination, the Kingdom of Anzio and Principality of Lihex were conquered by the end of 1753. Modern History Following the expansion of the Kingdom of Pyrus by the conquest and incorporation of the Kingdom of Anzio and the Principality of Lihex, a great famine occurred which lasted some four years and significantly impacted on the population. In 1769 the First Pyrusian Invasion of Endra was fought against the Kingdom of Endra with a swift armistice signed after the First Battle of Purethorm, with The Southern Isles conquered and incorporated. Despite the hostilities of the previous year on 1st January 1770 the Kingdom of Pyrus and the Kingdom of Endra allied to launched the Balin Offensive against the Republic of Thanor, which had been suffering from a civil war which began in the country's northern provinces in March the preceding year. The civil war threatened to spill over into neighbouring territories, which determined the allied action. The naval Battle of Candidee and allied action at the Battle of Nethroue brought about victory, defeating the Thanorians and leading to the fracturing of the Republic of Thanor into several states of which the Grand Duchy of Credain became part of the Kingdom of Pyrus (while the Kingdom of Endra gained the Principality of Thanor). Also during the year the Pyrusian Colonial Company launched the Invasion of Ilberic which liberated Ilberic with the help of the Tribe of Pervinc and Tribe of Ferumbas to establish the colony of Pyrusian West Cellandine; this formed part of the Ogulan Colonial Wars. The Ogulan Colonial Wars continued in 1771 for the Kingdom of Pyrus with the gain of four new colonies in southern Cellandine and a further push from Pyrusian West Cellandine creating the Borderlands territory. The new colonies (Derfelberg, Kernman, New Vortigern and Ulterhild) with Ilberic colony and the Borderlands Territory formed the Confederation of Cellandine the following year. Also during 1771 as part of negotiations with the Imperial Macnerolon Empire to form the League of Armed Neutrality, The Northern Isles were ceded from them to be incorporated into the Kingdom of Pyrus. This was a key strategic gain, allowing the creation of naval bases along the north-western coast of Ogulas towards the colonies in Cellandine. In 1772, the Pyrusian Sugar Islands were established. A personal union was formed between the House of Derfel and the House of Norglatz-Pomman of the Grand Duchy of Galumptia when the King of Greater Thanor married the sister of the Grand Duke of Galumptia. The sudden seismic activity and volcanic eruptions which created the Great Eastern Peninsula in 1773 enabled the establishment of the Grand Duchy of Narlberg as part of the Pyrusian Empire. In 1774 the Dominion of New Pyrus was established. In 1775 the League of Armed Neutrality in alliance with The Kingdom of Endra and the Principality of Gronuk intervened in the War of the Maldarsian Succession, having overwhelmed the country through simultaneous invasions from north, south and west significant territories were ceded to the victors, including the Banat of Nontrul, Banat of Pennsar and Banat of Selgarn to the Pyrusian Empire. In 1776 the North West Territory of Cellandine was established. Colonial expansion continued in Cellandine during the First Tea War in 1782 with the colonies of New Lihex, Edaingern, New Solzheim and Eastern Ulterhild being added to the Confederation of Cellandine. The Borderlands Territories were also expanded to include three new provinces (Kernman, Ulterhild West and Ulterhild East). In 1783 the Pyrusian Protectorate of Walvis and Marandellas was established. The outbreak of the Endro-Pyrusian Trade War in 1784 resulted in the Former Republic of Ature, an independent state, recognising the suzerainty of the Kingdom of Pyrus. The colonies of the Former Republic of Ature, New Ature and Cunglas Isles colonies, were incorporated into the Pyrusian Sugar Islands. Also as compensation following the conclusion of the Endro-Pyrusian Trade War three provinces from the United States of Cellandine became part of Ilberic colony. Colonial expansion continued again in Cellandine during the Second Tea War in 1785 with the colonies of Eastern Kernman, Western Ulterhild, Talengern and New Thanoria being added to the Confederation of Cellandine. On 1st January 1786 the Great Western Union Act: 1785 incorporated the Kingdom of Greater Thanor (part of the House of Derfel), the Grand Duchy of Galumptia (in a personal union with the House of Derfel) and the Former Republic of Ature (an independent state recognising the Kingdom of Pyrus' suzerainty) into the Kingdom of Pyrus. Geography Administrative Geography The Kingdom of Pyrus has been divided in three main ways for administrative purposes. The first is based on sub-national government administration; these being the six Regions and forty-three Provinces of the Kingdom of Pyrus. This division is also using for the provision of justice. The second is based on individual settlements (see below) and includes Local Government, the National Health Service and the National Education Service. The third, less formal, division is the old territorial designations, which should not be confused with the Regions. Settlements List of Settlements in the Kingdom of Pyrus Dependencies The Kingdom of Pyrus has sovereignty over twenty-six territories which do not form part of the Kingdom of Pyrus itself, but are formed into the Pyrusian Empire; one principality, one dominion, two protectorates, seventeen colonies and five territories. The territories are; the Principality of Narlberg, the Dominion of New Pyrus, the Protectorates of Marandellas and Walvis, the colonies of Cunglas Isles, Derfelberg, Eastern Kernman, Eastern Ulterhild, Edaingern, Ilberic, Isles of Aprillius, Julium Isles, Kernman, Molthrod Isles, New Ature, New Thanoria, New Vortigern, Octobius Isles, Talengern, Ulterhild, Western Ulterhild and the territories of Banat of Nontrul, Banat of Pennsar, Banat of Selgarn, Borderlands and the North West Territory of Cellandine. Politics Government The Kingdom of Pyrus has a parliamentary government. The Parliament of the Kingdom of Pyrus meets at the Royal Palace, Bachstadt and has two houses: an elected Council of Ministers and the appointed Council of Nobles. All bills passed by these Council's have to receive Royal Assent before becoming law. The King of Pyrus is both the Head of State and Head of Government, receiving advice from parliament, but more often from the Royal Council. The Royal Council is comprised of the Officers of State, appointed by the King, and headed by the High Lord Chancellor and the officials of the Royal Court. The various officers of state are often shadowed by members of the Council of Ministers appointed, by the party leader with their confidence, to positions in the Legitimate. The Legitimate is a liaison between the Council of Ministers and the officers of state, providing information and oversight of the executive to the elected representatives of the people. There are four political party groupings in the Council of Ministers, the Conservative Party, the Nationalist Party, the Democratic Alliance Party and the Socialist Party. Since the 1786 elections the Council of Ministers and Legitimate are controlled by a coalition of the Conservative Party and Democratic Alliance. Law & Criminal Justice Foreign Relations The Kingdom of Pyrus is a founder member of the League of Armed Neutrality. Although the Kingdom has made significant progress diplomatically in recent years, there are still significant areas of diplomatic tension, such as with the Kingdom of Endra. Diplomatic policy and foreign relations are managed by the Council of Foreign Affairs, chaired by the High Lord Ambassador. Military The armed forces of the Kingdom of Pyrus - officially ''His Majesty's Armed Forces'' - consist of two professional branches: the Pyrusian Army and the Royal Navy. The forces are managed by the Council of War, chaired by the High Lord Marshal. The Commander-in-Chief is the King of Pyrus, Celasin I, to whom members of the armed forces swear an oath of allegiance. The Armed forces are charged with protecting the Kingdom of Pyrus and the Pyrusian Empire. The Pyrusian armed forces played a key role in establishing the Pyrusian Empire and establishing the Kingdom of Pyrus as one of the dominant and most important powers in the world during the later half of the 18th century. Economy Science & Technology Transport Energy Water Supply & Sanitation Demographics Ethnic Groups Language Religion Migration Education Healthcare Culture Literature Music Visual Art Media Philosophy Sport Symbols The Flag of the Kingdom of Pyrus was created in 1553 by King Molthrod, following his proclamation of the Kingdom of Pyrus, by Order in Council. Be it enacted by the King's Divine Majesty and by the authority of the same, as follows:- The Flag of the Kingdom of Pyrus shall be vert, a saltire argent. Signed His Majesty King Molthrod, King of Pyrus The flag was amended in 1754 by King Balin, following the incorporation of the Kingdom of Anzio and Principality of Lihex, by Order in Council. Be it enacted by the King's Divine Majesty and by the authority of the same, as follows:- The Flag of the Kingdom of Pyrus shall be vert, a saltire azure fimbriated or. Signed His Majesty King Balin, King of Pyrus The flag was amended in 1785 by King Celasin, following the adoption of Christianity as the state religion, by Order in Council. Be it enacted by the King's Divine Majesty and by the authority of the same, as follows:- The Flag of the Kingdom of Pyrus shall be vert, a cross argent. Signed His Imperial Highness King Celasin, King of Pyrus Category:Nations of the World (pre 1788) Category:Nations of the World (post 1788)